No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by Queen-mim
Summary: Mim Hailey was finally living her dream and getting to spending her 15th birthday seeing Wicked on broadway. The morning of her birthday, the unthinkable happens. Mim gets seriously hurt saving Idina Menzel from being hit by a car, but did this courageous act cost Mim the ultimate price? Intro to the series "Wicked Adventures" ft. Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth.
1. Intro- Good Morning America!

"Good morning America! It is a bright and sunny morning here in New York on April 15, 2014," News-woman Samantha Monroe said to the camera, "Today we have the actress, best known for her iconic roles in Wicked, Rent, and if/then and her voice performance as Elsa in Disney's Frozen, Idina Menzel to tell us about her near death experience and the unlikely hero who saved her. Everyone please welcome the Broadway goddess herself, Idina Menzel!"

Idina walked across the stage. The crowd roared with applause and someone yelled, "I LOVE YOU IDINA!"

She smiled and laughed, "I love you too!" She sat down.

"Welcome Idina," Sam said, "so about two months ago you were almost hit by a car, right?"

"Correct" Idina nodded

"So far the real story has been kept quiet. The internet has been swarming with rumors about what happened. Do you mind telling us what actually happened?"

"Well-" Idina hesitated. She looked backstage, as if she was waiting for permission, "okay. I can tell you. It was about two months ago, February 1st to be exact…"


	2. Chapter 2- Idina

Idina sat in her kitchen drinking coffee early one Saturday morning. The TV blared the morning news.

"Good Morning America! It's a chilly morning here in new York, February 1st, 2014…"

Idina's husband, Taye, walked in.

"Mornin', Babe." He yawned.

"Good morning." She replied, groggily.

"You were in late last night."

"Yea… the show ran late and I've got to go again this morning…" she yawned and laid er head on the table.

"Speaking of work," Taye checked his watch, "you're late."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, immediately waking up. She looked at the clock.

8:30

"Ah! I've got to go! Ty is going to KILL me!" she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3- Mim

Mim woke up that morning just BURSTING with joy! It was February 1st, 2014, Mim's 15th birthday! But what made it even better was that Mim's mom had driven her and her best friend Rose to New York from Tennessee to accomplish one of her life long dreams. Mim was finally going to see Wicked on Broadway! She got up and was ready LONG before anyone else was awake. She was so excited. She was determined not to let ANYTHING get in the way of her dream! This was a day she had been waiting 8 years for. She knew it was going to be perfect! After what felt like an eternity, Rose and her mother finally awoke and they went to a little coffee shop for breakfast.

"So, Mim, since it's your birthday, YOU get to decide where we're going. Got any ideas?" Her mom said with a smile. The girls laughed.

"Do you really even have to ask, Mrs. H?" Rose joked. Mim practically jumped out of her seat. She grabbed Rose's hand.

"C'mon Rose!" Mim joked and dragged her best friend out the door. "Let's go to heaven."

"Wait… whaaa?" Rose laughed and tried to stay balanced as she was being pulled.

"Broadway, Rose." Mim smiled a smile that just radiated bliss, "let's go to Broadway."


	4. Chapter 4- Idina

Idina tried to hail a cab, but no one stopped. Frustrated, she started to walk.

_"This day just keeps getting worse and worse," she_ grumbled to herself. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

_TYLER (DIRECTOR)_

"Oh, Crap. I'm dead!" she sighed and answered it. She was instantly greeted with the yells of an infuriated director.

"IDINA, WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed so loud she had to hold her phone a foot away from her ear so as to avoid busting her eardrum.

"Ty, please calm down. I'm sorry. I'll be there soon. I'm about to cross the street right now. PL-"

She was again interrupted by his redundant (and VERY loud) complaints. She stopped at a crosswalk. She was getting very annoyed with her director. The signal just wouldn't change. She quickly glanced around and saw no cars. She looked at the time.

8:55

"What the heck? Screw this." She grumbled to herself and started across the street.


	5. Chapter 5- Mim

Mim and Rose walked far ahead of her mom, who kept getting distracted by all the shiny things and blinking signs on the buildings. Right before they got to Broadway, Rose stopped Mim at a crosswalk.

"Hey, Mim," Rose smiled at her best friend, "I just wanted to give this to you real quick..."

Rose handed Mim a small box with a black and green bow on it.

"Awwww, Rose!" she smiled and started to open it, "you didn't have to do this!"

"Yes I did, Mim, you're my best friend and are allowing me to share this awesome experience with you and it's all so amazing. It's the least I could do."

Mim was amazed at what she held in her hands. Her freaking AMAZING best friend had given her a generation 5 iPod and a brand new pair of green beats headphones.

"Rose….I-I don't know what to say…" she hugged Rose, "thank you so much, Rose! You are the best friend ever!"

"Wait there's more," Rose took the iPod and unlocked it. She tapped on the screen and showed Mim the music. Rose had not only bought her a brand new iPod and headphones, but she had bought Mim the complete original cast soundtrack for Wicked.

"See? Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth and all your favorites. I mean, What's a walk on _the_ Broadway without a little music?" Rose joked and hugged Mim, "Happy Birthday, Mim. I love you, sister!"

Mim listened to her iPod as they waited for her mom. She saw a lady on a telephone jaywalking across the street towards them. A cab barreled around the corner. All the sudden, her ADHD senses kicked in. she was aware of everything. Every movement, every sound within 50 feet she knew, heard, and felt. Time seemed to slow down. The cab was heading straight for the woman. Both the driver and the lady were oblivious to each other. She knew that the cab was going to hit her.

"HEY LADY!" she yelled and sprinted towards the woman.


	6. Chapter 6- Idina

Everything happened so quickly. It was all a blur. She heard someone yell at her. She looked up and saw a cab barreling right for her. It was too late by the time she saw it. She knew she would be hit. Her life flashed before her eyes. She braced herself for impact but instead got a hard hit to the side which threw her sideways. She heard a THUMP-_smack-_**crack **and then the **_vroom_** of the cab driving off. She lay still for a second, expecting to be hurt. To her surprise she had no pain besides scraped palms and a bloody knee. She heard a scream, "MIM!"

Idina pushed herself off her stomach, examining her surroundings. She saw blood. Not just a little blood. She saw **_loads_** of blood.

"Is…. Is that my blood?" she mumbled, still dazed. Suddenly she gasped. She saw the most heart-wrenching sight. She had found the source of the blood. There was a young girl lying at her feet. Her legs were mangled and bent at impossible angles, they were bleeding quite badly. Her left arm was bent in the middle of the forearm with the bone sticking out. She had an iPod in her right hand and a broken set of beats around her neck. Idina didn't know if the girl was dead or alive. A blonde girl ran up; she was crying. The blonde one knelt down beside the other girl.

"Mim, oh Mim," she sobbed, "don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

Idina sat there in shock. This random stranger had saved her from certain death. It just didn't make sense. The girl moaned. She was alive

**_She Was Alive!_**

"Oh, thank god," Idina whispered and quickly moved towards the girl. Idina grabbed her phone from the ground nearby. To her surprise it only had a cracked screen.

_How the freak is this thing still in one piece? What is this, a Nokia?_ she silently thanked whoever might be listening for the strength of her phone. The girl might be able to be rescued now.

"Call 9-1-1" she handed the blonde girl her phone.

Blondy looked in awe as she took the phone, "you- you're Idina Menzel." Then she turned and walked off, sobbing into the 911 operator's ear.

Idina carefully sat down beside the girl, unsure of what to do.

"Ouch" the young girl mumbled and looked up at Idina. She had a large and deep gash from the middle of her forehead, down her temple to her cheekbone.

"You're Idina Menzel."

"Yes I am," she smiled slightly, trying to encourage the girl, "But more importantly, who are you?"

"Mim… Mim Hailey" Mim smiled, although fighting back tears, "I'm a huge fan"

Idina started tearing up. She held Mim's head in her lap, taking off her scarf and placing it on the gash on her forehead.

"Today keeps getting better and better" Mim whispered and smiled as tears welled up in her eyes .Idina could tell she was in pain. Mim held her iPod up to idina.

"Ouch," Mim winced, "um, look at the songs" Mim tried to smile but tears started to stream down her face. Idina took the iPod and looked at its cracked screen. A tear fell as she saw the song that was playing.

"No good deed goes unpunished…" Idina wiped her eyes, "oh, how true those lines seem now."

Idina could no longer hold back the tears. This was all too much. A perfect stranger had just sacrificed possibly her life so that Idina could live. It made it even worse that Mim is her fan. She was overtaken with guilt. She started to sob.

"Are you hurt?" Mim looked up at her with genuine concern in her eyes, which only made Idina cry harder.

"No, sweetheart," Idina tried to pull it together, "I'm perfectly fine thanks to you."

"D-don't mention it. At least I got to meet you," Mim struggled to smile, "please don't leave me after I get to the hospital…" she whispered. Suddenly, Mim's eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp as she passed out.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Idina cradled the girl close, "you're gonna be just fine, little Mim. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7- Idina

Idina cradled the girl close, crying until blondy came back. She kneeled down beside Mim.

"They're on their way," she handed the phone back to Idina," is she...dea-"

"No," Idina interrupted. The very thought of this girl dead made her sick with guilt," no, she just passed out… From blood loss, I assume." She heard sirens approaching. Idina gently laid Mim's head on her bag and stood up.

"I need to call my husband."

"Are you going to leave?"

"No. I'm staying," Idina looked at Mim lying helpless on the ground and her heart broke again, "I owe it to her to at least stay with her. I'll be right back."

Idina was still in shock as she called Taye. She told him that she was fine but to meet her at the hospital. She could barely speak without falling apart. She knew Mim was in a very critical condition. She honestly didn't know if Mim would make it. She looked back over at Mim and a woman had joined Blondy by Mim's side. Idina ran over to them, "Hi I'm-"

"Idina Menzel. My daughter," she choked up, "is a huge fan."

"I know," Idina half smiled at the irony. Of course it would be her biggest fan to be hit by a car on her behalf.

They loaded Mim into the ambulance.

"Mrs. Hailey?" a paramedic approached," we are leaving now if you are planning on ridding with us."

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Hailey turned to the blonde girl, "Rose, I need you to ride with Ms. Menzel to the hospital."

_So that's her name_… Idina thought to herself_… hmmm… I kinda liked blondy_

Mrs. Hailey rushed into the ambulance. As soon as it left, Rose collapsed into sobs on the ground. Idina was overtaken with guilt. She slowly kneeled down beside Rose and gathered her into her arms. Rose wept into her shirt.

"My best friend," Rose cried, "my sister! Oh god please! please don't take her!

"I'm so sorry, Rose," a tear slipped from Idina's eye, "she is a real hero, you know that."

Idina called a cab and they were able to catch up with the ambulance. Rose told Idina how it was Mim's 15th birthday and how they had finally been able to come to New York. Rose told her how Mim's life revolved around Broadway and how today they were supposed to see Wicked that night and it was going to be a dream come true. Idina felt so guilty. When they finally arrived Rose jumped out of the cab before it had even stopped. Taye saw Idina as she got out of the car and ran up to her.

"Oh my god, Idina. You're covered in blood! Are you hurt?!What happened?!"

Idina looked into her husbands eyes. She was flooded with guilt and grief. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Just...just hold me" and Idina collapsed into Taye's arms, sobbing into his shirt.

"D," Taye looked at his distraught wife and his heart broke for her, "don't worry, babe, I'm here."

He walked her inside. She saw Rose crying in a chair in the waiting room.

"over there, Taye" she gestured in Rose's direction," I think that's her sister."

They sat down next to Rose and Idina grabbed each of their hands. Then, for the first time in 20 years, the Menzel-Diggs family prayed.


	8. Chapter 8- Mim

Mim woke up to the annoying sound of loud, repetitive beeps. She had no idea where she was or what day it was. She looked around. She was alone in a white room. She tried to sit up, but found instead that she couldn't move.

"whaa-" her throat was dry and her voiced was muffled. She realized she had some sort of mask on her mouth and nose, similar to something she had seen on her asthmatic sister. Suddenly she started to feel shooting pains in her left arm. She moaned. Horrible pain radiated throughout her body. She teared up.

_Please God! Please...someone, help me, _she bit back tears as she prayed.

she closed her eyes, regaining her focus. She looked around the room, observing the details. There was a door behind a half drawn curtain and a window and small couch on the opposite wall. She craned her head back as far as she could without hurting. She saw about a half dozen IV's and 5 different monitors.

"_geeze... I wonder what happened to the person who needs all those?_" she thought to herself. She followed the various cords and wires with her eyes.

"oh crap. Just my luck" she mumbled as she realized that they were all connected to her.

_I must be in a hospital. What happened?..._

she was startled as the door opened and a nurse followed by four people walked in. She sighed with relief; she saw Rose and her mother. She smiled but then looked at the remaining two people standing there. She didn't recognize them, but They looked awfully familiar. She frowned.

_Wait...is that- _

She grinned when she recognized them. Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs were standing in her hospital room! But her grin soon faded. Her memories hit her like a ton of bricks to the head. She remembered jumping out in front of a speeding cab to save some jaywalking lady. She remembered the split second where she looked the driver in the eye before she was hit. She remembered her life flashing before her eyes and the terrifying moment where she honestly thought that she was going to die. She remembered the horrific feeling of her bones shattering on impact. She closed her eyes and groaned as she remembered the pain. The only memory that hadn't brought her pain was the moment when Idina held her n her lap, telling her shed be okay. Then she recalled one last memory. She gave a pained but genuine laugh, " best birthday ever." she mumbled as a tear slid down her face," Idina Menzel is standing in my hospital room."


	9. Chapter 9- Idina

Since the moment they put Mim into the ambulance Idina was an absolute mess. She constantly felt like she was about to break down. Mim had been in a coma since she passed out on the street, which was 6 days ago. The doctors were unsure if she would wake up or not. Idina was constantly burdened and reminded of her guilt. If she even heard the word "wicked" she would choke up and start to cry. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Work was horrible. Tyler was even more of a jerk because apparently almost being hit by a car and watch a little girl almost die on your behalf isn't a "good enough excuse for not showing up to work". Simply put, Idina was miserable. She deeply cared for Mim, and she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like her daughter or even a close friend got hit, right? But nonetheless Idina could simply not stop worrying. She called Rose every hour from work for an update and then went to the hospital directly after work and stayed there till she had to go to work the next morning.

When the doctor finally came out to the waiting room saying that Mim was awake, Idina and Rose both burst into tears of joy. The two of them had gotten very close over the past few days at the hospital. They had kept busy during the long hours in the waiting room by telling stories. Rose talked about the many adventures she and Mim had shared. They had known each other since birth. They were often mistaken for sisters. They basically were. Hearing these happy stories of Mim was the only thing that momentarily eased her aching heart, but the pain and guilt would always return. If Mim died rose would lose her best friend and sister. She would be permanently heartbroken, and Idina would be the reason.

As the nurse led them to Mim's room, Idina started to get anxious. She thought of everything she would say. By the time they reached the ICU Idina had perfected her apology. After what seemed like an eternity they reached her room. Idina's mind went blank when she saw the door. She was honestly terrified to see Mim. Everything was becoming very real. As soon as she walked in that door she would be face to face with the results of something she caused. They walked in and Idina's heart broke. Mim had casts on both her legs up to her waist. On her left arm she had a splint all the way up to her shoulder wrapped in a bandage and a brace on her right wrist and elbow. She had a back brace on and a bandage on her head. She was wearing an oxygen mask and was hooked up to several IV'S and monitors. All of that and Mim still smiled. It was obvious that she was in pain. Mim mumbled something and laughed weakly. Idina didn't understand most of it but heard something to the likes of "Idina Menzel in my room." Idina smiled at her.

The doctor came in and called Mrs. Hailey out to the hall. Rose ran over to Mim's bed.

"Hey, Mim." Rose smiled at her best friend with tears in her eyes, " I'm glad you aren't dead."

Mim smiled and started weakly tapping on the bed with her fingers and smiled. Rose laughed and looked at Idina who was very confused.

"She said ' me too, are we late for wicked?'" Rose explained, " in Morris code. We learned last summer."

" Oh ok," Idina walked over and kneeled down beside the bed on the side opposite of Rose, "Hey Mim…" she choked up, and "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for what you did for me Im so sorr-"

Idina was interrupted by Mim's taps. She smiled at Idina.

"Mim said not to mention it. She said she wouldn't have had it happen any other way, " Rose translated, " she said part of her dream still came true anyway because she got to meet her favorite Elphaba."

Idina was touched. What could she say? There were many people who claimed to be her biggest fan, but there was NO bigger fan than the 15-year-old lying on the bed beside her. Tears started falling down Idina's cheeks.

"You know what Mim? As soon as you're better I'm going to take you and Rose to see Wicked and meet Kristen and Stephen Schwartz. You, rose, and I will have box seats and meet the cast and it'll be everything you could ever dream of. "

Mim smiled, cleared her throat, and whispered, "I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10-The End is Only the Beginning

"There you have it, America, the story we've all been longing for," Samantha said, "but we have one more surprise for you all. Everyone please welcome the hero herself, Mim Hailey!"

The audience went wild! Everyone stood up and roared! Even Samantha stood up and clapped. Rose wheeled Mim out in her wheelchair. She had a cast from her foot to upper thigh on her left leg and a cast from her foot to right above her right knee. Her left arm was in a cast all the way to her shoulder and was in a sling and there was an elbow and wrist brace on her right arm. She was wearing a back brace and had stitches from her forehead down to her cheekbone. Idina got up and hugged rose tight and then squatted down and hugged Mim the best she could consider the wheelchair and casts. Idina was just beaming with joy and pride.

"You both look beautiful. I'm so proud of you," she whispered to the girls.

She took the wheelchair from Rose and together they walked to the couches. Idina parked Mim beside the couch and sat as close as she could beside her.

"America tweet in any questions you have for Idina, Rose, and Mim," Sam said after the cheering finally died down," but first, I have a question for you, Mim. Have you been able to go home yet?"

"Um, no." Mim said," I can't travel because I can't stay in a car for long periods of time and my head cant take the change in pressure if we were to fly. Besides, I have a few more surgeries left to repair my left leg, arm, and shoulder so it would be pointless to leave."

"That must be hard." Sam said, " Here's a question from val1995 she says

'I'm totally inspired by your story! Like, I'd totally love to meet Idina. Mim, what exactly were your injuries?' "

" Where do I start?" Mim laughed nervously, "cracked skull-we aren't sure if there is brain damage or not- fractured right shoulder, crushed left shoulder, broken upper left arm. The bone up here," she gestured to her left forearm," completely separated and about a fourth of it actually came through the skin. Basically all of my left leg from toes to hip got shattered or severely broken. Dislocated right elbow and fractured right wrist shattered right ankle, broken lower leg, thigh, and knee."

"Whoa. That sounds painful." Sam said," here is one for Idina and Rose. tobinator10 asks:

'What were you feeling and thinking when you saw Mim lying there and didn't know if she was dead or not?'"

"Well, I had mixed emotions." Idina sighed," I was so thankful that I was alive but I was terrified for the unconscious girl on the ground. I felt so very guilty and I just kept hoping she wouldn't die."

"I was completely terrified," rose choked up," I mean, just the thought of it gets to me. I just kept thinking, ' please don't be dead! Please don't be dead.' I thought I might've just lost my best friend."

Sam read another," Mim, how long will you be in your casts and wheelchair?"

"I'll be out of my braces very soon. As for my arm, I will get one just above the elbow in about 2 weeks but they don't know about the place where the bone came through. It all depends on the surgeries and stuff… and I think they said ill have one more surgery on my right leg and four more on my left. They don't know when ill get out of them. As for the wheelchair," Mim choked up, " they- um… they don't know if ill get out of it…"

"I'm so sorry," Sam searched through the questions, " one last question for Idina and Mim. kchenoweth says: hey y'all! Can't wait till our special Broadway week next month and hopefully a trip to TN! Looking back, what do you think of what Mim did and what happened?"

"I can't wait either, Kristin!" Idina laughed," of course you'd give a hard one!"

She pondered for a moment," I guess you could say I'm very proud of Mim and I'm glad because I got to meet these two amazing and beautiful young women who mean SO much to me. I just wish we could've met in a-" she choked up, " a less painful way…"

Mim reached over and quickly tapped

- -/ -_-_-_-/ _-_-_

I Love you

On Idina's hand.

" You too, Mim." Idina whispered and gripped Mim's hand.

"What about you, Mim?" Sam asked.

"Without a doubt I'm 100% glad I did what I did. If it had been D who had gotten hit, she wouldn't have survived. Even if I'm stuck in this wheelchair for the rest of my life, I'm glad. Even if it hadn't had been Idina I would have done it. My legs are a small price to pay to save the life of another. I was just lucky that the life I saved turned out to be Idina's. "

**A/N: Hello to all my wonderful readers! first i'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review! Every single review means soooo much to me! as some of you know, this story was basically an intro to a series i'm about to start called "Wicked Adventures". To those of you who didn't know, SURPRISE! hahaha but yes, that it why the chapters were relatively short. The rest of the parts of this series will probably be from Mim, Rose, or Idina's POV. You guys interested? quick shoutout to Jelloqueen1998 for being my real life best friend and getting me into fanfiction! you all should go check her out! LOVE YOU ALL! don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
